The RPCI Pathology Resource Network (PRN) Shared Resource, directed by Dr. Carl Morrison (GN), provides specialized technologies, services, and expertise involving all aspects of biospecimens through 6 integrated facilities: 1) Tissue Procurement, 2) Pathology Core Facility, 3) Paraffin Archive, 4) Special Functions Laboratory, 5) Correlative Science Pathology Office (CSPO), and 6) Leukemia Bank. This centralization of all aspects of biospecimen research provides stability, reliability, cost-effectiveness, and quality control. The PRN utilizes a state-of-the-art Laboratory Information Management System (LIMS) to effectively manage tissue resources, and maintains the highest standards of quality control. The 34 full time faculty and staff (7 staff supported by CCSG funding) in the PRN provide key services, including: tissue procurement (MD leadership and 5 staff); state-of-the-art research histology (PhD leadership and 5 staff); archive curation and maintenance of formalin fixed paraffin-embedded (FFPE) tissue (2 staff); special laboratory functions including image scanning and analysis (1 PhD leader); tissue microarray (TMA) (1 staff); laser microdissection (1 staff); macromolecule processing (1 staff); spectral karyotyping (1 PhD leader, 1 staff; biospecimen clinical trials support (RN leadership and 5 staff); leukemia banking (MD leadership, 3 staff). Some staff have roles in more than one area. The (CSPO) is new since the last CCSG submission and provides an effective solution to the need for biospecimens and correlative science in clinical research. The PRN provides tissue biospecimens to more than 25 clinical trials on an annual basis and blood to almost all interventional studies. The PRN provides centralized equipment, including: immunohistochemistry autostainers, frozen tissue cryostats, freezer alarms and management systems, Aperio image scanning ScanScope, image analysis software, Arcturus and Leica tissue microdissection platforms. All of these are managed by the sophisticated multi-million dollar LIMS. Access to tissues at RPCI is determined by the various Disease Site Research Groups (DSRGs), but the overall guidelines are set by the Tissue Utilization Committee (TUC), in accordance with CCSG guidelines. The PRN provides services to multiple peer-review funded investigators and provides major contributions to The Cancer Genome Atlas [PI: Dr. Carl Morrison (GN)]. First priority for use is given to peer-review-funded RPCI CCSG members; second priority to non-peer-review- funded CCSG members; third priority to non-members and academic collaborators; and last priority to external users. During the reporting period, the PRN shared resource has served 85 members from 6 research programs, with 48% utilization by CCSG members with peer reviewed funding. The CCSG makes up 9% of the overall proposed budget.